classic_yugioh_revampedfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic Yugioh Revamped Wiki
Welcome! Many people grew up with "Yugioh: Duel Monsters", and the trading card game as a part of their childhoods. As cool as it was, and a a great a source of nostalgia as it is, there were many problems with the Yugioh trading card game's classic era, ending in 2005. This wiki seeks to put that right, and give classic Yugioh another chance by reimagining cards and some game mechanics with the view to making a more playable game. The Core Ideals of this Wiki * The ATK and DEF of cards should be reflected in the artwork. Cards that look like vicious, killing machines or immovable heavyweights need stats that reflect that. It was really disappointing when cards that looked really cool just weren't worth including in any deck. * In general, no worthless cards. There were unfortunately cards that weren't just crept out of the game, they were obsolete when they were printed. In the anime, the heroes proved again and again that no card was useless. No card should be worse than another in every sense, and every card should have viable (and reasonably versatile) uses. * Cards should not need other specific cards to work. There are naturally a few exceptions, like fusion monsters. But Yugioh was really guilty of producing cards that couldn't function without other named cards. This was done to make more money, and it pushed casual players away. Cards need to be more versatile. Getting too specific kills original card combinations and pushes pre-packaged strategies. * Casual and competitive can both have a place in the same game. Whilst the counterargument to pushing away casual players who own a small stack of cards was that Yugioh made the game more varied for competitive players, introducing archetypes and whatnot, I fully believe there is room in the game for both kinds of players. This all comes back to what I was saying about "no worthless cards". * Strategy > cards. This was such a key component in the anime, and it was so untrue in real life. A good enough duelist, playing with a really random deck should still be able to give anyone a good match. They might not win, but it should still be properly contested and not a curb-stomp. Original card combinations and improvising with what you've got are to be encouraged. * The power creep shouldn't exist. Power creeping happens to keep a game financially viable. It's a necessary evil in the business of trading cards. But this isn't a business. It's a project. There isn't any money to be made. New cards can bring in new strategies, but they have to have their own weaknesses as well as strengths in comparison to existing cards. * Honour the anime where possible. We grew up with the anime. It had a plethora of things that didn't make sense, but it was still really enjoyable. It was really disappointing when a card in real life paled in comparison to its anime counterpart, or when an anime card didn't exist at all. All of the anime cards will be reimagined with effects and stats that are as close to the anime series as possible, whilst still being playable. * Effects should be logical and appropriate to the card. Much like the stats being reflected in the artwork, cards based on mythology or other established ideas should reflect that as best as possible in their effects. * Bringing out the powerful monsters should take a while. The boss monsters are one of the coolest parts of the game. But a match needs to build to make it entertaining. It shouldn't be too easy to get the hard hitters on the field. Powering up your grunts and puzzling out your opponent's strategy is part of the fun. * Any monster tougher than Blue-Eyes White Dragon better take some shenanigans to summon. Blue-Eyes is the top of the tree for what you can normal summon. Anything tougher than that better be a fusion, or a ritual, or something that's going to be difficult to summon. * Excessively long card effects with lots of clauses are a pain. If a card effect is long, it should be because it explains itself thoroughly. It should not be an endless string of additional effects that react to all sorts of different circumstances. It should be simple to learn how a card works after seeing its effect in action a couple of times. No one wants to bring the duel to standstill to read the fine print every time a card is played. * Tokens aren't good. It's better for the game for a card to have an effect that Special Summons a low level monster. Both players have to have the same number of cards in their decks for a reason. That goes out the window when you can summon tokens that don't even need a card. It also means more bringing the game to a standstill if you want to read the stats of these tokens off of the card effect. * Running multiple copies of a card isn't good for creativity. In order to make everyone get clever with their strategy, you can only include 3 copies of 1 card, and 2 copies of another card in this version of the game (so you can still run 3x Blue-Eyes and 2x Thunder Dragon). All other cards have to be single copies. * Certain Monster Cards can be treated as multiple types/attributes. Seriously, why wasn't this a thing? Some cards clearly embody more than one attribute or type to look at. It also creates more potential for variation and versatility if certain cards can be treated as more than one of these. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse